Kyuhyun The Series
by ELFShin13
Summary: Hanya tentang keseharian bocah menggemaskan bernama Kyuhyun. Bagaiman keseruan ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kyu The Series – Strawberry

Main Cast :

Kyu Hyun

Chang Min

Dong Hae

Hyuk Jae

Summary : Menceritakan keseharian si gembul menggemaskan Kyu Hyun. Dengan tingkah lucu nya dan kecadelannya. Bagaimana keseruan kisahnya?

** Strawberry **

Dong Hae bersiul sambil membuka pagar rumahnya. Laki-laki yang baru saja masuk dikelas 4 SD itu berjalan menuju rumah keluarganya. Rumah yang cukup luas, dengan taman dihalaman depan dan halaman belakang rumahnya. Tas berwarna biru tercangklong dipundaknya, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kotak bertuliskan cake. Senyum ceria nya terus menghiasi wajah anak itu. Pintu rumah dibuka.

"Hae pulang~"

Dong Hae mengernyit saat tidak mendapati balasan dari orang rumah. Biasanya ada yang membalas seruannya. Entah itu appa, eomma, atau adiknya. Dong Hae hanya menggedikkan bahunya, tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin mereka sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan keluarganya jika tidak ada kegiatan apapun, menghabiskan waktu mereka ditaman bunga buatan sang ibu dan sang ayah. Dong Hae melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna biru muda. Dong Hae berjalan santai menuju dapur, berniat untuk menyimpan kue strawberry yang baru dibelinya ini dikulkas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat saat mata indahnya melihat penampakan yang membuatnya berkedip heran.

Ada dua bocah menggemaskan didepannya. Duduk bersebelahan dengan satu piring yang berisi buah strawberry. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Kerutan didahi mereka pun terlihat.

"Kyu, Minnie.. kalian sedang apa?" tanya Dong Hae penasaran.

Dua bocah itu –Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min- tidak merespon pertanyaan Dong Hae. Membuat Dong Hae memajukan mulutnya kesal. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kyu-"

"Stlawbelli ini milik Kyu! Minnie cudah makan banyak tadi!" Dong Hae sedikit tersentak saat mendengar seruan kesal dari Kyu Hyun.

"Tapi Minnie juga mau Kyu!" perhatian Dong Hae teralihkan pada Chang Min. Yang sama-sama menyerukan kekesalannya.

Kyu Hyun memajukan mulut bawahnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Pertanda bahwa bocah itu sedang kesal. Tangan mungilnya bersilang didepan dada.

"Minni culang! Eomma bilang kita haluc belbagi! Dan ini bagiannya Kyu!"

"Ani! Ini milik Minnie, Kyu~"

"Milik Kyu!"

"Milik Minnie!"

"Kyu!"

"Minnie!"

Dong Hae menatap bergantian Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min. Anak itu sedang bingung. Apakah dia harus melerai mereka atau membiarkannya. Karena, ya Tuhan. Mereka begitu menggemaskan. Sama-sama menyilangkan tangan mungil mereka didepan dada, menatap kesal satu sama lain dengan bibir mengerucut. Tapi, jika dia membiarkannya, hasil akhirnya adalah mereka bisa menangis. Dan akan sangat sulit meredakan tangis mereka. Ditambah saat ini Dong Hae tidak melihat keberadaan orang tuanya.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" tanya Dong Hae setelah menghampiri mereka dan berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Minnie culang! Minnie mau ambil stlawbelly nya Kyu!"

"Kyu~ kita kan haluc belbagi~" rengek Chang Min. Dong Hae menghela napas.

"Benar. Kalian harus berbagi. Dan tidak boleh bertengkar. Lebih baik kalian baikan dulu ya?"

Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae dengan pandangan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tapi hyung, stlawbelly nya.."

"Nah, karena strawberry nya tinggal satu. Jadi untuk hyung saja ne? Hyung kan belum kebagian."

Kyu Hyun menatap Chang Min. Chang Min pun menatap Kyu Hyun. Seolah sedang berdiskusi. Keduanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah. Ini untuk hyung. Kacian hyung belum kebagian.. ya kan Minnie?"

"Ne. Nanti hyung nangic kalau tidak kebagian." Timpak Chang Min sambil mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

Dong Hae menatap datar keduanya. Tapi tetap mengambil strawberry yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Stlawbelly nya habic.." gumam Chang Min saat melihat buah merah itu masuk kedalam mulut Dong Hae.

"Stlawbeli nya cudah macuk pelut Hae hyung,," ini gumaman Kyu Hyun.

"Ck. Sudah jangan sedih. Sebagai gantinya. Hyung bawakan ini. Tadaaa~"

Dong Hae meletakan kotak kue dengan wajah sumringah. Dibukanya kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kue strawberry yang menggiurkan. Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min sontak berseru senang dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Woah~ pacti enak cekali!" seru Kyu Hyun. Chang Min hanya mengangguk. Matanya terfokus pada kue strawberry didepannya.

"Nah, kalian boleh makan ini. Hyung belikan untuk kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan bertengkar lagi. Arrachi?"

"Eum! Kami tidak beltengkal kok. Ya kan Minnie?"

"Betul. Betul. Ciapa yang beltengkal?"

Dong Hae hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu. mereka berbicara seperti tadi tanpa mengalihakn perhatian mereka pada kue strawberry.

"Baiklah, hyung ganti baju dulu. Oke?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk saja. Dong Hae berjalan meninggalkan dua bocah menggemaskan itu. Dong Hae menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ditengah-tengah saat mendengar teriakan Kyu Hyun.

"Kuenya jangan dihabicin Minnie!"

"Minnie gak ngabicin kue nya!"

"Kita haluc belbagi!"

"Minnie tau kyu~~ ich, Kyu nyebelin!"

"Minnie yang nyebelin! Pokoknya kue ini jangan dihabicin sama Minnie!"

Dong Hae menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa merasa lelah jika dua bocah itu sudah berurusan dengan buah favorit mereka. Kyu Hyun dan tetangganya itu –Chang Min- memang dekat. Tapi mereka akan bertengkar jika sudah seperti itu.

"Minnie~ makannya jangan banyak-banyak.. nanti Kyu gak kebagian~"

"Kyu yang makannya banyak. Liat, mulut Kyu kembung begitu!"

"Minnie nyebeliiin~ Hae hyuuung~ Minnie makan banyak kue nya.."

"Anii~ Minnie gak makan banyak~"

Entah kenapa Dong Hae merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga. Mata indahnya memerah dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Eomma.. cepat pulang.." gumam Dong Hae menyedihkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Kyu The Series – Jalan-jalan 1

Main Cast :

Kyu Hyun

Chang Min

Dong Hae

Hyuk Jae

Summary : Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae jalan-jalan dihari Minggu. Mereka bertemu teman sekelas Dong Hae. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

** Jalan-jalan **

Hari itu hari minggu, hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh Dong Hae. Karena di hari Minngu, semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul dari pagi sampai malam. Termasuk ayahnya yang Dong Hae rasa semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dong Hae menuruni tangga, anak itu belum mandi. Terlihat dari piyama putih bermotif ikan nemo yang masih dipakai, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan mata yang masih terlihat sayu. Dong Hae tetap melangkah menuju dapur. Senyumnya langsung terlihat saat melihat ibu nya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu, dia juga melihat ayahnya sudah duduk rapi dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Pagi appa, eomma.." sapa Dong Hae sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Pagi, belum mandi Hae-ya?" tegur ayahnya. Dong Hae menggeleng.

"Malas appa. Nanti saja.."

"Hmm.. kenapa anak eomma jadi malas seperti ini?" tanya sang ibu sambil berjalan menghampiri Dong Hae. Tangan wanita paruh baya itu mengelus kepala Dong Hae.

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Kyu?" lanjut ibu nya.

"Janji?" Dong Hae mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat janji apa yang harus dipenuhinya pada sang adik. Sedetik kemudian, matanya melotot yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah! Hae ingat!" seru Dong Hae tiba-tiba. "Hae mandi dulu ya.." lanjutnya sambil turun dari kursi dan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Membuat sang ibu berseru untuk berhati-hati.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan suami istri yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Kini kita beralih pada salah satu kamar dari anggota keluarga Lee. Anggota termuda keluarga Lee. Bocah menggemaskan bernama Kyu Hyun yang masih tertidur dikasur dengan sprai bergambar Pikachu. Tidur terlentang dengan tangan kiri yang berada disebelah kepalanya dan jempol kanan yang sedang diemutnya.

"Hmmh.."

Kyu Hyun menggeliat. Mengubah posisi tidur nya menjadi berbaring menghadap pintu kamar dengan memeluk guling. Perlahan mata bulatnya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menguap lebar. Kyu Hyun tidak langsung bangun, bocah itu malah memajukan mulutnya.

"Cudah pagi ya?" gumam Kyu Hyun..

"Hmmh.. tapi Kyu macih ingin tidul.." lanjut Kyu Hyun.

Matanya kembali terpejam. Inikan hari libur, jadi Kyu Hyun boleh dong tidur lagi?

Tapi, belum sempat menuju kealam mimpi. Terdengar pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Kyu Hyun tetap saja terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyu Hyun-nie.. bangun sayang.. sudah pagi.."

Oh, ini cuara eomma

Kyu Hyun membuka matanya. Perlahan Kyu Hyun merangkak menuju pangkuan sang ibu. Tangannya memeluk leher ibunya.

"Kyu macih ngantuk, eomma.. tidul lagi boleh ya?"

"Hmm? Tidur lagi?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk dengan mata memelas.

"Kyu tidak ingat kalau hari ini akan jalan-jalan dengan Hae hyung?"

Mata Kyu Hyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mata bulat indah itu terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang menganga. Membuat sang ibu ingin mencubitnya.

"Kyu ingat! Kyu ingat!" seru Kyu Hyun. Tubuhnya tidak diam dipangkuan sang ibu, ingin turun.

"Tulun eomma. Tulun! Kyu mau mandi.. cepat cepat…"

"Iya sayang.." ujar Nyonya Lee sambil menurunkan Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu mau mandi sendiri?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk. Bocah menggemaskan itu berusaha untuk melepaskan piayamanya dengan tergesa.

"Eomma.. kepala kyu gak bica kelual.. bolong nya cempit eomma.."

Nyonya Lee tertawa pelan melihat Kyu Hyun kesulitan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang kepala piyamanya. Bocah itu merengek pada Nyonya Lee, meminta bantuan.

"Jangan dipaksa Kyunie, nanti kepalanya jadi sakit.." tegur Nyonya Lee yang membuat Kyu Hyun sontak menghentikan aksinya. Kyu Hyun hanya terdiam.

"Eomma.. kyu tidak bica lihat.." ujar Kyu Hyun membuat Nyonya Lee kembali tertawa. Pasalnya, piyama Kyu Hyun tetap berada dikepala bocah menggemaskan itu. Nyonya Lee melepaskan kancing piyama Kyu Hyun. Kemudian melepaskan baju tidur anaknya.

"Nah, yang harus Kyu lakukan adalah melepaskan kancing nya dulu. Arrachi?"

"Eoh.." Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Nyonya Lee mengikuti dan mengawasi Kyu Hyun mandi. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan anaknya mandi sendirian. Nyonya Lee hanya takut terjadi apa-apa saat Kyu Hyun tidak diawasi. Dan juga, setiap Kyu Hyun mencoba mandi sendiri akan selalu-

"Eomma, eomma, tangan Kyu gak bica campai punggung.. cabunnya gak bica campai punggung.."

"Bantu Kyu eomma, ppali! Eomma lambat cekali kayak ciput!"

** Jalan-jalan **

Dong Hae menggandeng tangan kiri Kyu Hyun. Keduanya berjalan santai menuju taman didekat rumah mereka. Penampilan mereka pun menarik perhatian warga yang ada disekitar mereka. Dong Hae yang memakai celana jeans panjang, kaos berwarna hijau, sepatu sneakers dan topi hitam pemberian ayahnya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun tampil menggemaskan dengan baju over all yang menutupi kaos putihnya, sepatu sneaker berwarna biru. Keduanya terus memamerkan senyum dan sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Dong Hae memang sudah berjanji kemarin pada Kyu Hyun. Kalau hari ini dia akan mengajak Kyu Hyun jalan-jalan ke taman. Alasannya karena saat ini Chang Min yang merupakan teman sepermainan Kyu Hyun sedang tidak ada dirumah. Keluarga Shim sedang berada di Busan mengunjungi saudara mereka. Jadi tidak ingin melihat Kyu Hyun kesepian, Dong Hae berinisiatif mengajak Kyu Hyun jalan-jalan. Dan Dong Hae merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga. Ternyata ajakannya tidak sia-sia. Dia bisa membuat Kyu Hyun senang.

Mereka sudah sampai ditaman. Taman dengan rumput hijau yang indah. Taman dengan beberapa wahana permainan untuk anak-anak, seperti serodotan dan jungkat jungkit. Taman yang selalu ramai di akhir pekan. Dong Hae menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa Kyu Hyun terdiam seperti patung. Kepala adiknya itu menoleh ke arah kiri. Dong Hae mengikuti arah pandang Kyu Hyun. Dan tersenyum mengerti saat adiknya melihat kedai es krim. Salah satu makanan favorit Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunie mau es krim?"

"Mau! Kyu mau ec klim! Yang banyaaak~"

Dong Hae tertawa melihat ekspresi senang Kyu Hyun. Akhirnya, sebelum menghabiskan waktu libur mereka ditaman. Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun melangkah menuju kedai es krim. Keduanya duduk dikursi yang mengarah langsung pada kedai es krim itu. Kedai es krim yang memang sering mereka kunjungi.

"Eoh, Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun datang rupanya~"

"Ne, Kang ahjumma.."

"Ajuma.. kyu mau ec klim! Laca coklat! Eh, stlawbeli! Eh, panila juga ya ajumma…"

"Kyunie, jangan banyak-banyak makan es krim nya. Nanti Kyu sakit gimana?"

"Ga boleh ya?" tanya Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, bahkan bibirnya sudah melengkung kebawah.

"Ck.. jangan menangis seperti itu.. baiklah, baiklah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja. Arra?"

"Yeay~ hae hyung yang telbaik!" seru Kyu Hyun senang. Matanya kembali mengarah pada Kang ahjumma yang sedang tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan adik kakak tersebut.

"Juma.. ppali.. ppali.. ec klim Kyu.."

"Iya Kyunie.. es krim pesanan Kyu Hyun-nie akan segera tiba.. gidaryeo~" ujar Kang ahjumma.

"Uri Dong Hae mau es krim juga?"

"Ne ahjumma. Tapi satu saja.. rasa vanilla.."

"Ok call~" ujar Kang ahjumma.

Saat menunggu pesanan datang. Kyu Hyun melihat seorang anak perempuan seumuran Dong Hae duduk disampingnya. Rambut panjang hitamnya terurai indah.

"Noona.. " panggil Kyu Hyun langsung.. Anak perempuan itu langsung menoleh saat merasa ada tangan menarik-narik lengan bajunya sekaligus panggilan noona.

"Hm.. adik kecil ada apa?"

"Noona pacti kecini mau beli ec klim ya?" tanya Kyu Hyun. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Ne. Adik kecil juga mau beli es krim?"

"Eum! Kyu pecen ec klim lasa stlawbeli, coklat cama panila.. hehe.." cengiran Kyu Hyun membuat anak perempuan itu menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit Kyu Hyun.

"Aigoo~ adik kecil ini lucu sekali ya.."

Dong Hae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan taman kini beralih pada Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae mendengar Kyu Hyun mengajak bicara seseorang. Dan matanya sedikit membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Kyu Hyun.

"So Hyun? Sedang apa disini?" So Hyun. Teman sekelasnya.

"Eoh, Dong Hae.."

"Hyung kenal noona ini? Dalimana hyung kenalnya? Kyu kan yang peltama ngoblol sama noona ini.."

"Ini teman sekelas hyung, Kyu Hyun nie. Namanya So Hyun.. ah, dan So Hyun-ah, kenalkan ini Kyu Hyun.. nae dongsaeng.."

Kyu Hyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Noona cantik cedang apa dicini? Main juga ya?" Dong Hae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat pendengarannya mendengar kalimat 'noona cantik' dari mulut adiknya. Darimana dia belajar panggilan itu?

"Ne.. noona juga sedang main disini."

"Cama ciapa? Cama hyung juga ya kaya Kyu?"

So Hyun tertawa.. "Bukan.. tapi sama appa dan eomma.."

"Cha~ ini pesanan kalian datang.." seruan Kang ahjumma disambut teriakan senang Kyu Hyun. Mata bulatnya berbinar menatap satu cup besar yang berisi tiga rasa es krim.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi. Kyu Hyun langsung memakan es krim itu. Tubuhnya bergidik saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari es krim itu. Membuat Kang ahjumma tertawa kecil.

"Kyu, Dong Hae.. aku pergi duluan ya?"

"Eoh.." balas Dong Hae kemudian melanjutkan memakan es krim nya..

"Pa pai noona cantik.." seru Kyu Hyun membuat Dong Hae kembali melongo menatap adiknya..

"Jangan lupain Kyu yaaa~" lanjut Kyu Hyun masih dengan lambaian tangannya. Tidak dipedulikan mulut yang tersenyum lebar itu penuh dengan es krim.

Setelah So Hyun pergi. Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu, darimana Kyu belajar seperti itu eoh?"

"Apanya hyung? Cepelti itu apa?" Tanya Kyu Hyun tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Kyu genit sekali tahu."

"Genit?" Dong Hae mengangguk.

Kyu Hyun terdiam dengan kerutan didahinya sambil menatap Dong Hae lama. Genit?

"Genit itu apa hyung?"

Dong Hae menepuk keningnya sebal. Dong Hae pabo! Seharusnya dia tidak boleh berkata sembarangan di depan Kyu Hyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, hyung penasaran. Kenapa Kyu bisa bilang seperti tadi pada So Hyun?"

"Bilang noona cantik?"

"Iya.."

"Oh ituu.. itu kalena Hyuk hyung.. dia bilang kalau Kyu beltemu noona cantik.. kyu haluc bilang noona cantik. Begitu hyung.." jawab Kyu Hyun kemudian melanjutkan memakan es krim kesukaannya.

Awas saja kau Lee Hyuk Jae. Beraninya mengajari adikku yang tidak-tidak.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Kyu Hyun The Series

Main Cast :

\- Kyu Hyun

\- Chang Min

\- Dong Hae

\- Hyuk Jae

Summary : Melanjutkan jalan-jalan yang dilakukan oleh kakak beradik, Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun.

** Jalan-jalan **

Dong Hae masih menemani Kyu Hyun ditaman dekat rumah mereka. Saat ini Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae tengah membuat istana dari pasir yang memang disediakan di tengah-tengah taman itu. Kyu Hyun menantang Dong Hae untuk lomba membuat istana. Dong Hae mengiyakan saja tantangan dari Kyu Hyun.

"Punya hyung sudah jadi, Kyunie.." ujar Dong Hae, menatap Kyu Hyun yang masih sibuk menumpukkan segenggam demi segenggam pasir untuk istananya.

"Cudah jadi? Kenapa cepat cekali hyung? Punya Kyunie belum jadi…"

"Karena tangan hyung lebih besar dari tangan Kyu Hyun-nie.. mungkin karena itu istana hyung lebih cepat jadi.."

Mata bulat Kyu Hyun menatap jemari kakaknya. Bocah itu kini melangkah dan duduk dipangkuan Dong Hae. Melupakan istana buatannya, yang sebenarnya hanya terlihat seperti gundukan pasir. Tangan mungil Kyu Hyun memegang jemari kanan Dong Hae. Kemudian tangan kanannya yang mungil itu Kyu Hyun tempelkan pada tangan kanan Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun terlihat bingung karena tangannya yang kecil, berbeda dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa tangan Kyunie kecil ya hyung? Tangan hyung becal cekali.."

Dong Hae tersenyum. "Karena Kyu Hyun-nie masih kecil.. kalau sudah besar, tangan Kyu juga akan besar.." jawab Dong Hae kemudian.

"Cepelti tangannya dinocaulus?" tanya Kyu Hyun sambil berseru menirukan suara dinosaurus.

"Haha.. Kyu Hyun-nie tahu darimana soal dinausaurus?"

"Waktu Kyu main cama Minnie dilumah Hyuk hyung.. Hyuk hyung cedang nonton pilm dinocaulus.. tangannya becaaaaaal cekali…" ujar Kyu Hyun kemudian merentangkan tangannya saat menyebutkan besar.

"Tapi hyung, nanti kan jelek kalau tangan Kyu cepelti dinocaulus.. " gumam Kyu Hyun.

"Haha.. nanti suara Kyu juga jadi suara dinausaurus.. seperti ini.. roaarr~" Dong Hae menirukan suara dinausaurus sambil menggelitik perut Kyu Hyun. Sontak membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa kencang, geli.

"Hahaha… hyuung geliiii… hahaha… hyung…"

Dong Hae tertawa melihat Kyu Hyun begitu menggemaskan dengan tawa lebar. Wajahnya memerah karena terus tertawa. Dong Hae menghentikan aksinya.

"Kyu mau jajan tidak?"

"Jajan? Mau! Kyu mau jajan!" sorak Kyu Hyun langsung meloncat-loncat gembira.

"Pelut Kyu bunyi teluc dalitadi.. cepelti ada yang cedang main dlam.."

"Aigoo~ perut ini lapar ya?" tanya Dong Hae sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perut Kyu Hyun yang sedikit buncit. Adiknya memang lucu sekali dengan tubuh gempalnya..

Kyu Hyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan beli makanan dulu. Kyu tunggu disini saja ya?"

"Oke. Tapi Hyung jangan lama ya?" pinta Kyu Hyun sambil duduk didekat istana pasir buatan Dong Hae.

"Tidak akan lama. Lagipula Kyunie bisa melihat hyung kok. Hyung beli tteokpokki didepan sana." Ujar Dong Hae sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai. "Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau ada orang yang tidak Kyunie kenal mengajak bicara Kyunie. Kyu teriak ya? Panggil hyung, arrachi?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk. Kemudian bocah menggemaskan itu menatap hyung nya yang sudah melangkah menuju kedai tteokpokki beberapa meter didepan mereka. Dan benar kata hyung nya, Kyu Hyun masih bisa melihat hyung nya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyu Hyun lakukan, bocah itu kini mulai memperhatikan istana pasir buatan Dong Hae dengan istana pasir buatan dirinya.

"Mmm.. ictana pacil nya Hae hyung baguc cekali.." puji Kyu Hyun dengan senyum menggemaskannya. Kemudian matanya melirik istana pasir buatannya.

"Ictana pacil Kyu jelek!" ketus Kyu Hyun sambil membuang muka. Tidak ingin melihat istana pasir miliknya.

"Adik kecil.."

Kyu Hyun langsung menoleh kearah kanan saat mendengar suara seorang pria. Kyu Hyun bisa melihat seorang pria seusia ayahnya duduk disampingnya. Senyum ramah mengarah padanya. Mata Kyu Hyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ada orang yang tidak ia kenal mengajaknya bicara.

Bibir Kyu Hyun melengkung kebawah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hae hyung.." lirih Kyu Hyun sambil menatap Dong Hae yang masih berada di kedai.

"Hmm.. adik kecil kenapa?"

Kyu Hyun menjauh saat pria itu mencoba untuk memegang bahunya.

"Adik kecil sendirian kesini?"

Kyu Hyun merasa ketakutan sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan mungilnya mengambil segenggam pasir dan langsung melemparkannya kearah pria itu. Kemudian Kyu Hyun berlari dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Memanggil Dong Hae.

"HAE HYUUUUNG~~~"

Dong Hae langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan Kyu Hyun. Matanya membulat melihat Kyu Hyun berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Kyu jangan lari! Nanti Kyu-"

BRUKK

"Omo! Kyu Hyun-nie.."

Dong Hae segera berlari melupakan pesanan yang sedang ia tunggu saat melihat Kyu Hyun terjatuh. Dong Hae segera membantu Kyu Hyun berdiri. Matanya menatap cemas Kyu Hyun saat melihat lutut Kyu Hyun terluka. Bibir bocah menggemaskan itu pun terlihat berdarah.

"Aigoo~ Kyu Hyun-nie kenapa larinya kencang sekali? Gwenchana?" tanya Dong Hae.

"Appo hyung.. hiks.. hiks.."

Melihat Kyu Hyun menangis kesakitan membuat Dong Hae merasa bersalah. Mata Dong Hae pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita pulang ya? Hyung gendong ne?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk. Tangisannya masih terdengar. Dong Hae segera menggendong Kyu Hyun dengan hati-hati. Kepala Kyu Hyun bersandar pada bahu Dong Hae. Dong Hae segera meninggalkan taman itu. Dong Hae hanya ingin segera pulang agar Kyu Hyun bisa cepat diobati. Bahkan Dong Hae tidak mempedulikan beberapa warga yang ingin mengantarnya pulang.

"Kyu Hyun-nie appo?"

"Ng.. Appo.. Hiks.. " Kyu Hyun mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Apalagi lutut dan bibirnya. Terasa perih sekali. Mulutnya juga terasa tidak enak karena ada darah. Sungguh kasihan uri Kyu Hyun-nie.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah. Nanti eomma pasti akan menyembuhkan sakit Kyunie.. Kyunie tahan sebentar lagi ya?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk.

** Jalan-jalan **

Dong Hae mengetuk pintu keras dengan kakinya. Karena tangannya masih menggendong Kyu Hyun.

"Eomma, appa, buka pintunya!" teriak Dong Hae.

Nyonya Lee yang sedang duduk diruang tengah langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar teriakan putra sulungnya. Dibuka pintu rumahnya, dan terkejut melihat keadaan Kyu Hyun.

"Omo, Kyu Hyun-nie! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Lee cemas sambil mengambil alih Kyu Hyun dari Dong Hae. Segera digendongnya Kyu Hyun didepan. Dong Hae mengikuti langkah Nyonya Lee dari belakang.

"Kyu Hyun-nie jatuh eomma.. cepat obati Kyunie.. dia kesakitan eomma.. hiks.." tanpa sadar Dong Hae menangis karena terlalu mencemaskan adiknya.

Nyonya Lee segera membaringkan Kyu Hyun diranjang kamarnya. Dong Hae hanya bisa memperhatikan ibunya yang sibuk mengambil obat untuk luka Kyu Hyun. Tuan Lee yang baru tiba dikamar melihat Dong Hae yang terdiam. Diajaknya Dong Hae keluar kamar.

"Sudah jangan menangis.."

"Tapi, hiks.. Kyunie jatuh appa.. hiks.. "

Tuan Lee mengusap punggung Dong Hae berulang kali.

"Aigoo~ uri Dong Hae mengkhawatirkan Kyunie?"

"Ne.. hiks.."

"Tapi, kalau hyung nya menangis seperti ini. Kyu Hyun-nie akan sedih."

"Benarkah appa?"

Tuan Lee mengangguk dengan raut wajah pasti. Dong Hae segera menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Kalau begitu, Hae tidak akan menangis lagi. Agar Kyunie tidak sedih. Ne appa?"

Tuan Lee tersenyum. Merasa bangga sekaligus senang melihat dua putra nya yang saling menyayangi.

"Benar. Nah, sekarang lebih baik Hae temani Kyunie.."

Dong Hae mengangguk. Dengan senyum ceria nya, Dong Hae berjalan menghampiri Kyu Hyun yang masih terbaring. Adiknya sudah tidak menangis lagi. Luka dilututnya sudah tertutupi oleh perban. Sudut bibirnya yang terluka pun sudah tertutupi oleh plester.

"Hyuungie~~ Kyunie appo~" adu Kyu Hyun dengan wajah memelas saat melihat kakaknya masuk kekamar. Kedua tangannya terangkat seolah ingin memeluk Dong Hae. Dong Hae mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian duduk disamping kiri Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun segera bersandar pada Dong Hae.

"Kyunie appo?"

"Ng."

"Eodie appo?"

"Igeo.." tunjuknya pada lutut kanan.

"Igeo." Tunjuknya pada lutut kiri.

"Igeo." Dan terakhir menunjuk sudut bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ kasihan sekali uri saengie.." ujar Dong Hae. Kemudian Dong Hae meniup beberapa kali ketiga luka Kyu Hyun.

"Sakit, sakit, cepat pergi. Jangan ganggu Kyunie lagi."

Kyu Hyun hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya melihat kelakukan Dong Hae.

"Hae hyung cedang apa?"

"Hyung sedang mengucapkan mantra agar sakitnya Kyu Hyun segera pergi.."

"Mantla? Apa itu mantla hyung?"

Dong Hae mengerutkan dahi. Mantra itu apa ya?

Mata Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun. Kakak beradik itu saling tatap dengan sesekali mengerjapkan mata mereka. Membuat senyum langsung terpatri dibibir Nyonya Lee. Anak-anaknya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi, mantla itu apa hyung?"

Dong Hae masih menatap Kyu Hyun, begitu pula dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Ng.. mantra itu.. mm.."

Dan akhirnya-

"Eomma mantra itu apa sih?"

Tawa Nyonya Lee langsung terdengar begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Dong Hae dengan wajah polosnya. Benarkan? Anak-anak Nyonya Lee begitu menggemaskan.

"Eomma, jangan tertawa.. mantra itu apa?"

"Iya, eomma jangan teltawa. Mantla itu apa cih eomma?"

The End

Kkeut!

Halo reader-deul.. ketemu lagi sama ff ini..

Bagaimana chapter ini? Agak kurang yakin sama chapter ini, soalnya ngerjainnya berebut sama tugas kuliah..

Tapi apapun itu, terima kasih untuk semua reader yang udah review.. *bow bareng Kyunie*

Kyu : jangan bocan-bocan baca ff ini ya noona noona cantik.. hehe… campai jumpa di celita celanjutnya.. pa pai…


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Kyu Hyun The Series

Main Cast :

\- Kyu Hyun

\- Chang Min

\- Dong Hae

\- Hyuk Jae

Summary :Kyu Hyun memainkan ponsel ibunya/Kyunie menjambak rambut hyungnya!/

Kediaman keluarga Lee begitu tenang. Kepala keluarga sedang berada dikantor, dan putra sulung keluarga Lee sedang berada di sekolah. Yang ada dirumah itu hanya Nyonya Lee dan putra bungsu keluarga Lee. Kyu Hyun. Ya bocah itu kini tengah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Seminggu setelah kejadian jatuhnya Kyu Hyun, bocah itu kini sudah sembuh sepenuhnya. Yang tersisa mungkin hanya bekas luka yang kini masih terus diberikan obat salep penghilang bekas luka.

Bocah berpipi tembam itu langsung berlari kecil kearah dapur dimana sang ibu tengah sibuk mengupas beberapa buah. Kemudian tangan mungilnya menarik-narik baju Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee langsung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu Hyun-nie sudah bangun, hm?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk. Ya, dia baru saja tidur siang.

"Hyung kemana?" tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Hae masih disekolah. Kakakmu sedang latihan sepak bola. Kyu ingat kan bulan depan Hae hyung akan bertanding dengan sekolah lain?"

"Eum. Kyu ingat! Nanti kita nonton peltandingannya kan eomma?"

Nyonya mengangguk pasti.

"Nah, sekarang Kyunie tunggu diruang tengah ya? Eomma buatkan sup buah kesukaan Kyunie."

"Jeongmal? Yeaaay~~ eomma paling baik! Muach!" Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil melihat Kyu Hyun melakukan gerakan flying kiss dengan tangannya.

Kyu Hyun berjalan dengan senyum lebar. Sampai di ruang tengah, bocah menggemaskan itu berusaha menaiki sofa panjang yang terletak didepan televisi, hanya terpisah oleh meja berbentuk oval. Mata Kyu Hyun membulat lucu, saat melihat salah satu kartun kesukaannya ada dilayar televisi.

"Pika, pikakyu~~ hehehe.." tawa menggemaskan keluar dari mulut Kyu Hyun. Pikakyu sebuah julukan yang diberikan Dong Hae untuknya.

Seruan-seruan lucu terdengar saat Kyu Hyun mulai asyik dengan acara kartun itu. Membuat rumah yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai.

"Eoo~ pikakyu melompat~"

"Eomma~ penjahatnya datang!" jerit Kyu Hyun dengan tangannya yang meremas bantal sofa. Matanya terlihat serius menatap aksi Pikachu yang tengah menghadapi musuh.

"Eomma, eomma, pikakyu nya menang~ yeaaayyy~ pikakyu hebat! Cepelti Kyunie! Iya kan eomma?"

"Iya kyunie~" balas Nyonya Lee yang masih berada didapur. Disusul dengan tawa geli dari wanita paruh baya itu melihat anaknya begitu menggemaskan.

Kyu Hyun mengeluh dan memajukan bibir bawahnya saat melihat kartun Pikachu diganti dengan acara lain.

"Ich.. cudah celecai~" keluh Kyu Hyun. Namun tidak lama matanya kembali membulat lucu, kini ada raut bingung bercampur penasaran saat melihat sebuah benda yang ada disofa. Tidak jauh dari duduk Kyu Hyun.

"Ini apa? Eo, poncelnya eomma ya?" tebak Kyu Hyun saat melihat benda pipih berbentuk segi panjang. Benda yang memang sebuah ponsel touch screen milik Nyonya Lee.

"Eumm.. kalau Kyunie pencet ini. Eo?" Ponsel yang memang tidak terkunci itu sukses menjadi bahan penasaran oleh Kyu Hyun. Bocah itu menekan sembarang layar ponsel ibunya. Sampai akhirnya, aplikasi kamera yang terbuka dan terpampanglah wajah menggemaskan Kyu Hyun di ponsel ibunya. Wajah dengan mata bulat dan bibir membulat. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Eh, inikan Kyunie.." gumam Kyu Hyun heran. Kenapa di ponsel ibunya ada yang mirip dengannya?

"Eomma, dia ciapa? Kenapa milip cekali dengan Kyunie?"

"Apanya sayang?" tanya Nyonya Lee bingung sambil menghampiri Kyu Hyun dengan semangkuk sup buah ditangannya. Diletakannya sup buah diatas meja. Kemudian duduk disamping Kyu Hyun.

"Ini lho eomma.." Kyu Hyun menunjukkan ponsel didepan Nyonya Lee. Ponsel yang memperlihatkan hasil foto tidak sengaja anaknya.

"Ada olang yang cepelti Kyunie dicana.. itu ciapa eomma?"

Nyonya Lee tertawa gemas mendengar penuturan polos anaknya. Nyonya Lee mengangkat Kyu Hyun kepangkuannya. Dan mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Ini namanya kamera sayang.."

"Kamela?"

"Ne. Dengan ini, kita bisa memfoto semua orang termasuk Kyunie.."

Kyu Hyun hanya menatap ibunya dengan mata polosnya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Coba Kyunie lihat kesini.." pinta Nyonya Lee sambil menunjuk kearah ponselnya.

"Eo.. itu Kyunie cama eomma.. eomma lihat, ada Kyunie!" seru Kyu Hyun antusias.

"Benar. Disana ada eomma dan Kyunie. Dan kita bisa mengambil gambar dengan ini. Ayo, cheese.."

Nyonya Lee tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi bengong Kyu Hyun yang terambil oleh kameranya. Kemudian nyonya Lee memeluk Kyu Hyun erat. Kyu Hyun hanya tertawa meski ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ada gambar dirinya dan eomma di ponsel itu.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Keluarga Lee sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dengan beberapa cemilan yang dibuat oleh Nyonya Lee. Kyu Hyun sendiri sedang sibuk dengan susu coklatnya sambil melihat Dong Hae mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Putra sulung itu tidak mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah dikamarnya. Kyu Hyun menyerahkan botol susu coklatnya pada Nyonya Lee kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Dong Hae dan duduk manis disamping kakaknya.

"Hyungie~"

"Hmm"

Kyu Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit sebal karena dari tadi hyung nya ini sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu. Tadi sore juga Kyu Hyun tidak bisa bermain dengan Dong Hae karena kakaknya itu kelelahan. Alhasil, Kyu Hyun malah kabur kerumah keluarga Shim dan bermain air bersama Chang Min.

"Hyuuung~~" kali ini Kyu Hyun menggesek-gesekkan (?) kepalanya ke lengan kiri Dong Hae. Seperti anak kucing yang sedang mencari perhatian.

"Ish, Kyunie diam dulu. Hyung sedang ngerjain tugas buat besok."

Kyu Hyun duduk tegak menghadap Dong Hae dari samping kiri. Matanya menyipit dan wajah sebalnya muncul. Kemudian apa yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun membuat anggota keluarga Lee terkejut. Pasalnya tanpa ragu, Kyu Hyun menjambak rambut Dong Hae. Meski hanya satu tarikan tapi tetap membuat Dong Hae mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo! Ya! Apa yang Kyunie lakukan?!" dan tanpa sadar, Dong Hae berseru kesal pada Kyu Hyun. Serta dengan mata yang menatap Kyu Hyun tajam.

"Kyunie kenapa menjambak rambut hyung? Itu tidak boleh sayang.."

Belum habis rasa terkejut Kyu Hyun karena merasa Dong Hae memarahinya. Kali ini dia bisa melihat ibunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menegur. Hal itu membuat Kyu Hyun bertambah kesal sekaligus sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya mulai melengkung ke bawah. Pertanda akan-

"Huwaaa~~ Kyunie.. hiks.. kyunie cuma ingin main cama hyuuungie~~ huwaaa~~ kenapa.. hikss.. hikss… kenapa Kyunie dimalahin… huwaaa~~~"

Dong Hae mengerjap. Dengan cepat Dong Hae mengais Kyu Hyun. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyu Hyun pelan. Membuat Nyonya Lee yang ingin melakukan itu mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya melihat salah satu adegan yang membuatnya bangga.

"Aigoo.. aigoo.. mian.. maafkan hyung ne.. hyung tidak marah pada kyu.."

"Bohong.. hyungie.. hiks.. hiks.. hyungie malah cama Kyu.. tadi.. hiks.. tadi hyung teliak cama kyu.. huwee~~"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Hyung hanya kaget karena Kyunie menjambak rambut hyung." Jelas Dong Hae "Kan sakit kalau rambut kita dijambak.." lanjutnya pelan meski masih terdengar oleh Kyu Hyun. Membuat Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae.

"Lambut hyung cakit kalna Kyunie ya?" tanya Kyu Hyun sedih sambil menyentuh rambut yang dijambaknya tadi.

"Ne.. lainkali, Kyunie tidak boleh seperti itu ya? Apalagi kalau sama orang lain.."

"Gak boleh?" tanya Kyu Hyun polos. Sekarang tangisannya mulai berhenti.

"Eum. Tidak boleh. Nanti orang lain akan marah sama Kyunie. Kyunie mau dimarahi?"

Kyu Hyun langsung menggeleng kuat kemudian memeluk Dong Hae erat sambil menggumamkan maaf.

"Maaf Hae hyung.."

"Gwenchana.. hyung juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Kyu main seharian ini.." ujar Dong Hae "Nah, sebagai gantinya.. besok hyung akan belikan bungeopang dan es krim.. kyunie mau?"

Penawaran itu membuat Kyu Hyun melepas pelukannya. Matanya berbinar bahagia menatap Dong Hae.

"Mau! Mau! Kyunie mauuu~~" Dong Hae hampir menjatuhkan Kyu Hyun. Karena Kyu Hyun melonjakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah.. Kyunie turun dulu ya? Hyung mau ngerjain tugas lagi.."

"Ne.. tulun.. tulun.."

Dong Hae menurunkan Kyu Hyun dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun jadi anak baik yang duduk manis disamping kakaknya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum penuh bangga melihat bagaimana persaudaraan Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun.

"Uljima yeobo.." Nyonya Lee langsung menoleh kearah kanan saat mendengar suaminya berkata seperti itu. Tangan kanannya kini digenggam oleh kedua tangan Tuan Lee. Nyonya Lee memang merasa terharu hingga tidak sadar menitikan airmata karena melihat kedua putranya. Keduanya tersenyum melihat kakak beradik yang masih setia dengan aktivitasnya.

Tapi, memang Kyu Hyun bukanlah bocah yang bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama. Matanya kini menatap angka-angka yang tertera dibuku tugas Dong Hae.

"Ini.. catu dan dua.. ya kan hyung?" tanya Kyu Hyun sambil menunjuk angka 12. Dong Hae yang memang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya tersenyum mendengar tebakan Kyu Hyun. Adiknya terbilang cerdas. Kyu Hyun sudah bisa menghitung sampai sepuluh.

"Bukan, tapi dua belas.."

"Duabelas?" kening Kyu Hyun mengerut.

"Ne.. dua belas itu hasil dari sepuluh.." Kyu Hyun merentangkan kedua jemari Kyu Hyun didepan wajah Kyu Hyun. "ditambah duaa.." dan menambahkan dua jari kanannya..

"Jadi hasilnya dua belas.."

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.. kemudian berucap

"catu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh.. delapan.. cembilan.. cepuluh.." hitung Kyu Hyun sambil menurunkan satu persatu jemarinya sesuai dengan hitungannya. Tapi berhenti saat akan menurunkan satu jari kakaknya.

"Cetelah cepuluh apa hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sebelas.. "

"Cebelas… dua belas…" Dan Kyu Hyun berhasil menambah hitungannya sampai dua belas malam itu.

"Kyunie bisa hitung campai dua belas! Yeaaayy~~ Kyunie pintal~~" teriak Kyu Hyun girang sambil melompat-lompat. Kali ini dia berlari kearah sang ayah dan meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya dikedua paha Tuan Lee.

"Appa, appa, Kyunie hebatkan? Kyunie bica belhitung campai dua belas.. hebat kan appa?" tanyanya. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyu Hyun ingin mendengar pujian dari ayahnya.

"Ne. Kyunie anak appa yang pintar.." puji Tuan Lee sambil mengacak rambut Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun hanya menunjukkan senyum lebar. Merasa bangga karena mendengar pujian dari ayahnya.

Ting Tong

Kegiatan keluarga Lee terhenti saat mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Nyonya Lee langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah megah itu. Disusul dengan Tuan Lee dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun yang berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ciapa yang datang ya hyung? Kan cudah malam, bukannya tidul ya hyung?"

Dong Hae hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dari adiknya. Akhirnya, Dong Hae menggenggam tangan kanan Kyu Hyun dan mengajak adiknya menuju ruang tamu. Bisa terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan tubuh yang tegap duduk disalah satu kursi diruang tamu. Ada juga wanita cantik yang duduk disampingnya dengan seorang namja seusia Dong Hae ditengah-tengah.

Kyu Hyun menatap pria tegap itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Dan raut wajah itu tertangkap oleh Dong Hae.

"Kyunie kenapa?"

Sebelum mendengar jawaban Kyu Hyun. Ayahnya sudah menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Hae, Kyunie, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian.."

Dong Hae mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dong Hae sudah siap akan memperkenalkan diri. Tapi-

"Jangan hyuung~ dia itu olang jahat! Eomma, dia haluc pelgi!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar jeritan Kyu Hyun. Nyonya Lee membawa Kyu Hyun kepangkuannya.

"Kyunie ada apa? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Dia olang jahat eomma.." jawab Kyu Hyun pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Nyonya Lee. "Dia itu olang yang mengajak Kyunie bicala ditaman. Ucil dia eomma. Nanti dia jahat cama kita.." lanjutnya.

Penuturan itu sontak membuat Tuan Jung –orang yang dianggap jahat oleh Kyu Hyun- tertawa geli.

"Aku memang bertemu dengan Kyu Hyun-nie ditaman. Saat aku menyapa dia, dia langsung berlari ketakutan dan akhirnya terjatuh. " jelas Tuan Jung yang membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum mengerti.

"Tadinya aku mau langsung kemari untuk melihat Kyu Hyun. Tapi karena sibuk, jadi aku baru bisa kesini sekarang." Lanjut Tuan Jung.

"Kyunie, Kyunie tidak boleh takut. Ahjusshi itu bukan orang jahat. Dia teman baik appa dan eomma." Beritahu Nyonya Lee. Kyu Hyun mendongak menatap sang ibu.

"Teman baik?"

"Iya. Seperti Kyunie dengan Chang Min. Seperti Hae hyung dengan Hyuk Jae hyung. Kyunie mengerti?"

"Cepelti Minnie dan Kyunie ya?" Nyonya Lee mengangguk membenarkan. Kyu Hyun langsung meronta ingin turun. Setelah turun, Kyu Hyun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali dan menatap Tuan Jung dengan pandangan memelas.

"Annyeonghaceyo acjuci. Mian Kyunie bilang acjuci olang jahat."

"Aigoo.. Kyunie lucu sekali.. tidak apa-apa.." balas Tuan Jung.

"Eumm.. Kyunie belum pelkenalkan dili.." gumam Kyu Hyun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, sekali lagi Kyu Hyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap keluarga Jung bergantian.

"Annyeonghaceyo, Lee Kyu Hyun imnidaa~~" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae.

"Hyung.. kenalkan dili hyung.. ppali ppali.." Dong Hae yang tadinya terbengong-bengong langsung sigap dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

TBC

Kyunie : noona noona cantik.. maap yaa Kyunie datangnya telat.. Kyunie cibuk cih… hehehe…

Me : oke.. ini lanjutan cerita Kyu the series.. semoga memuaskan saja.. ini dikerjakan ditengah2 tugas yg menumpuk.. tadinya sempet hilang mood buat lanjutin ff ini.. tapi,, ngebayangin ada readers yg nunggu ff ini (emang ada?) jadi semangat lagi.. meski maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan.. oh ya, pas Kyunie main2 sama ponsel ibunya.. itu terinspirasi dari foto Kyu Hyun oppa kemarin yang rame dibicarain. Lucu banget itu mukanya.. bener kayak bocah lagi mainin hape orang terus kepencet aplikasi kamera.. hehe..

Kyunie : Ich, authol (?) nya ngomong mulu.. kan Kyunie mau papai papai sama noona noona cantik.. papaaaai~~ ketemu lagi dicelita celanjutnya yaaa… muaaaccchhh~~~~jangan lupa ripiu nya yaaa….


End file.
